First Date
First Date is the first issue of the Flashback special series of Married... with Children comic books. It was published in the United States by NOW Comics in January 1993. Synopsis In high school, Al Bundy takes the lovely Peg out on a date, and the rest is history. Plot Al is watching TV when a visibly annoyed Peggy asks him why he is so interested in watching sports and lets him know that she is bored. She asks him to come upstairs with her but he declines. Kelly enters the house with her new boyfriend Melvin and asks her parents to keep him company while she gets changed. After she leaves the room Al asks him what he did in school and where he was going to take Kelly, to which Melvin answers that he does not go to school and that they will hang out with his gang. Al tells him to come with him and smashes his head against the door frame before pushing him outside. Kelly enters the room again, wondering where Melvin went. Al tells her he had to leave and she sits on the couch, asking where Bud is. At that moment Bud enters the house, upset about his failed date. Al asks him to sit down so he can share his wisdom on women with him by telling him about his first date with Peggy. In a flashback Al's father asks him to take Peggy Wanker, the daughter of a friend, to the school dance and Al agrees. Later that night Al arrives at Peggy's house to pick her up but before Peggy comes downstairs her mother threatens him not to touch her or she will curse him. They go off to the school and Al asks Peggy to dance with him even though she tells him she is not a good dancer. Even though she gets dizzy from all the dancing she falls madly in love with him and asks him to take her home. However, Al does not reciprocate those feelings, dropping her off without kissing her. The next morning, Al wakes up as a pig and angrily tells Peggy's mother to unhex him. But she tells him she will not unless he marries her daughter and that is why he did. The kids and Peggy look at him in disbelief when he finishes his story so Peggy tells the kids he's a liar and starts telling her side of the story. In another flashback she is discussing with her cheerleader friend who she might go to the dance with when Al pulls up with his car and asks her how many touchdowns he has to score for her to go out with him. Knowing that he has not scored a single touchdown that season she tells him three. However, much to her dismay, he manages to score the three touchdowns and tells her he will pick her up at eight. When he comes to pick her up her mother threatens him not to get out of line or she will waste him and sends them off to the dance. Peggy's favorite song comes on so she asks him to dance with her but he is so bad that when a slow song comes on she wants to take the lead. When he repeatedly steps on her foot a guy named Freddy starts a fight with him as Peggy and her friends watch excitedly. Before the chaperons can catch them fight Al takes Peggy and leaves. She is visibly impressed with his fighting so she tells him to drive them to look-out-point but his car breaks down and after trying to fix it the car blows up. They get a ride home from a chicken farm truck and her mother punches him because he wants to kiss Peggy. After she finishes the story the kids ask why she ever went out with him again to which she replies that he told her he had a football scholarship for college. They briefly argue about his lie so the kids try to make them stop to which Al and Peggy tell them P: You just wait. You'll get yours. A: Someday '''you'll' be married with children!'' Category:Comics Category:Merchandise